Youngest and Only
by foldintothenight
Summary: After Paige wins the Divas Championship, the one and only Randy Orton offers a few words of encouragement.


**Time for a story inspired by the events on Monday Night RAW on April, 7th 2014, and the fallout videos that followed it. This is just a cute little one-shot ficlet. There is no intention of it going any further.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor anything to do with the WWE. The plot of this is all mine, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was no denying that he was still upset over the fact that he hadn't been involved with the decision to lose his title at WrestleMania, but Randy Orton knew that he had to move forward. He was still the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and at 34 years of age, it definitely wouldn't be his last world title reign. During most of the show Randy had been complaining about the fact that his rematch hadn't been scheduled yet, but the fact that the Divas were celebrating a new champion hadn't gone unnoticed. He had heard of Paige before, but he didn't know much about the young Diva. Throughout the course of the night, he heard that she was from a wrestling family, and that she was only 21 years-old. This caused Randy to start having memories of when he first captured a world heavyweight championship just ten years before, when he was just 24. As everyone was leaving for the night, Randy found Paige in the hallway. He stepped in front of her with a cocky, yet still somehow sincere smile.

"Hey kid..." he slowly looked up.

Paige adjusted her newly acquired Divas Championship on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Hello, Randy."

"I just wanted to personally congratulate you. You've really brought back some memories for me," Randy took in the young girl's features.

"Thanks Randy," a small smiled finally cracked Paige's face. "That really means a lot coming from you."

"So I hear that you are from a wrestling family?" Randy took a step closer to the young Diva.

Paige nodded, "both of my parents, as well as both of my older brothers wrestle. I just happen to be the first to be signed by a major company."

"That's a huge accomplishment," Randy nodded.

"And now..." Paige looked away as the tears threatened to fill her eyes again, "I am the youngest Diva's Champion."

Randy held his arms out, taking the young girl in and pulling him to his body. "I remember the feeling."

Paige slipped her arms around Randy's waist, feeling that he was being sincere. She remembered when he first won the title. She saw pictures of him crying after he won. That was one of the reasons that she felt okay with crying so much after she won. She started to cry again, letting out a relieved sigh. "The scariest part is that I even broke the record from the youngest Women's Champion ever."

"You deserve it, sweetheart," Randy hugged her tightly. "I'm the first in my family to have held a title in the WWE, so I know exactly what you're feeling."

"That does help," Paige sniffled a little. "It's just an insane feeling. I'm so happy."

"As you should be," Randy kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "Now two things..."

"Go ahead," Paige nodded.

"Don't lose to AJ in her rematch, because that will make people forget you. Then, make sure to be an actual fighting champion. Take on all challenges, and don't hesitate to put your title on the title on the line. Even if it is to someone that you are not 100% positive you can beat them," Randy pulled his roller bag away from the hall.

"I'll remember," Paige took a deep breath as she continued toward the parking garage.

"And good luck," Randy nodded once more as he turned toward his bus.

Paige smiled as she put her bag and title in the back of the rental car, that someone else had to rent for her because you have to be 25 to rent a car for some reason, and sat in the driver's seat. She buried her face in her hands as she began sobbing once more. She heard her phone going off, but she gave herself a few minutes before checking it. Once she calmed, she saw that she missed a call from her parents. She just hoped that they weren't jealous of her.


End file.
